The Lucario Kid
by DiamondCreeper23
Summary: A story about a kid named Chris who is turned into a Lucario by Team Flare. He escapes and find Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, along with their Pokémon. Sorry for the short summary and I didn't know what to put as the second category so sorry again. Thanks to TalkingBirdGuy. He inspired me to make this :D
1. Chapter 1

The Lucario Kid Chapter 1

Hello! This my first story I've written and so my writing might seem a little weird at times.

This story goes in the view of characters or POV.

It also takes place during the XY&Z Part of the anime series.

I hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Pokemon. I do not claim to own any Pokemon characters, buildings, or anything related to Pokemon. I only claim to own this story. Also the reason for the M rating is because later on this will get more violent. Anyways... enjoy!

P.S. There are spoilers to the XY&Z series so if you havent caught up with the Kalos League Conference (whatever its called) and if you don't like spoilers, you may want to turn away now.

Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever

Chris's POV

Well this has been the worst day of my life. First these guys with weird red hair and glasses attack me and then lock me up, later on I wake up and im a Lucario! I break out of the place they had me locked up in and they chase me with their Pokemon! They end up getting alot of strong attacks on me. I end up hiding in an alley in Lumiose City while bleeding alot, hoping that a person will help me to a Pokemon Center.

Ash's POV

"I can't believe I won!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe I defeated the Champion!" Suddenly everything felt blurry and I realized that it was all a dream. "Hey Ash your awake! Do you want to go and get some food? I found a really good restaurant on my map!" I looked over to see Serena with her Pokedex, pointing towards a spot on the map. "Oh uhhh sure..." I said, still half asleep. "Wake up Ash!" I jumped out of my sleeping bag to see Bonnie looking at me, very annoyed. "Ok fine" I grumbled. "Its FOOD!" Bonnie said. "The last time I saw you not be hungry was... actually I've never seen that happen before" "Don't worry, Im fine. Now lets go!"

Serena's POV

Yay! Ash is going with us! Maybe there will be time for me to be alone with him! It would be like we are on a date! Though there might not be enough time for a date. I wonder if Ash actually knows I like him? I really doubt it.. then again he did agree with almost everything I said when we were getting presents for our Pokemon. Maybe he does like me. Oh I shouldn't worry about this now.

Ash's POV

"Does anyone else hear a small sound? Almost like whimpering?" I say, worried about what it is. "No, but maybe its nearby. Lets see if Luxray can find it. Go Luxray!" Clemont said.

Chris's POV

I see some people running into the alley that im in and soon realize one of them is the famous Ash Ketchum, a Kalos League Finalist. "It's a Lucario!" one of them exclaims. "Yeah, and very wounded. We have got to get it to a Pokemon Center and fast!" Ash said, sounding very worried. Suddenly everything started to look blurry and then before I knew it I was asleep.

Ash's POV

"Cmon guys! We have to get to the Pokemon Center quickly!" I said very worried. "Theres the Pokemon Center! Cmon, lets go!" We took the Lucario into the center and told Nurse Joy how we found it while the Wigglytuff put it on a stretcher and took it into a room. "Well thank you for taking it to us. From the way it looks, if you didn't find it, it would be dead. Thank you for coming. If you would like to stay and visit the Lucario once its in a better condition, then you are welcome to stay!" said Nurse Joy. "Ok thanks, and sure we'll wait." I said. "Ok we will call you when he's better." "Ok, thanks Nurse Joy!" I said as we went to the waiting area of the Pokemon Center. "Since we cant go to the restaurant, we could order some food from the cafeteria." I said. "Ok Ash, thats a good idea!" Serena said. We went and started eating. It, of course wasn't as good as a fancy restaurant but at least it was food. "Hi Ash!" I turned around to see Sawyer behind me. "Where's Pikachu?" I then realized a horrible mistake. We forgot Pikachu. "I'll be right back!" I yelled as I ran outside.

Pikachu's POV

Well this was a surprise. They left me at the campsite. Didn't think about waking me up or anything. I then heard Ash running up to me and yelled "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Sorry I left you here. Cmon lets go! I yelled "Where did you go?!" But of course all he heard was "Pika Pika Pi Pikachu!" so I decided to shock him. Like usual though he just yelled "AUAHUAHA" and was fine after that.

Ash's POV

We finally made it back to the center and luckily I made it back in time for Nurse Joy to let us see the Lucario. "Pika pika pi?" Pikachu said. "Don't worry Pikachu, we'll tell you about it later.

And thats the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it and you didn't then tell me why and I will try to make it better. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Lucario Kid Chapter 2

Hello and thank you for deciding to read Chapter 2 of my story!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Pokemon. I do not claim to own any Pokemon characters, buildings, or anything related to Pokemon. I only claim to own this story. Anyways... enjoy!

P.S. There are spoilers to the XY&Z series so if you havent caught up with the Kalos League Conference and you don't like spoilers, you may want to turn away now.

Prepare for trouble!

Sawyer's POV

"I can't believe I forgot Pikachu!" said Ash as he ran into the Pokemon Center. "Me either" I said. "Also don't worry about explaining everything to me, Clemont and Serena already did." "Thanks guys!" Ash said. "Now lets go see that Lucario."

Chris's POV

"Are you ok Lucario?" Ash said. "Is he ok Nurse Joy?" "Yes im fine" I said. "Wait don't Lucario's talk with their aura usually?" Bonnie said. "Yes but... there's something I need to tell you. Im actually a human!" I said. "Ok" said Ash. "Huh I thought it would be harder to explain." I said surprised. "I've seen weirder things happen." Ash said. "But how did you turn into one?" "These guys with red glasses, red suits, and weird red hair attacked me and locked me up. I esc-" "We've seen those people before! They tried to take Squishy!" Bonnie interupted. "I wonder what they're up to then." I said. "Anyway I broke out of the room they locked me in and grabbed my stuff and ran while their Pokemon attacked me. Then I hid in that alley. Thank you for saving me." "No problem" said Ash. Would you like to come with us? We can try and change you back." "Wait. You, the famous finalist in the Kalos League wants me to travel with you? Thank you and sure I'll come!" I said very happily. "Also.. who's Squishy" "Squishy is this cute little guy!" Bonnie said while going through her bag. She pulled out a green little Pokemon. "This is Squishy! Isn't he cute!?" "Yes he is very cute. I wonder what it is though." I said "The Pokedex doesn't even know what it is" Ash said. "So maybe its a new Pokemon?" I said. "It seems that it is." Clemont said.

Ash's POV

We went back to the campsite and Chris got out his sleeping bag. "Oh I just remembered something! You haven't met my Pokemon yet!"said Chris "You're a Pokemon Trainer?" I said. "Cool!" Chris then sent out his Pokemon. Out came a Charizard, a Greninja, a Sceptile, a Lucario, a Hawlucha, and a Gardevoir. "Cool!" I said again. "We have some of the same Pokemon!" I then sent out all my Pokemon. "How about we all send out our Pokemon?" Serena, and Clemont both responded with "Ok!" and started sending out their Pokemon. "Luckily my Lucario can sense with his aura that im still me and can tell my other Pokemon that im not just a random Lucario." Chris said.

Chris's POV

"I wonder if I can understand other Pokemon." I said. "Hi Pikachu!" I said, hoping to get a response that wasn't "Pika Pika!" "Hi!" Pikachu said! "Wow I can understand Pokemon!" Right then my Lucario walked up to me. "I finished explaining it to them and luckily for you, they didn't think I was lying." "Ok thank you Lucario" I said.

Serena's POV

I threw my last Pokeball out and out came Braixen. Suddenly she started staring at Chris. I think she was in love with him. Chris then turned around and started staring at Braixen in the same way.

Chris's POV

"H-hi Im Chris" I said nervously. "Im Braixen." She said also sounding nervous. "It's nic-"

CRASH!

Suddenly I heard a big crash and turned around to see a big truck with a giant purple R on the side. "Prepare for trouble!" said one of them with purple long hair. "And make it double" the other one with blue hair said. "To protect the world from aura-powered devastation!" "To unite all talking Pokemon in our nation" I heard Ash say "This is probably their worst version of the motto.." "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" Well now atleast I knew their names.. "Team Rocket blasts off FASTER than the speed of light!" Surrender now or prepare for a talking-Pokemon fight!" Then a Meowth came in and yelled "Meowth thats right!" "Team Rocket! What are you doing here!?" Ash yelled. "To steal your Pokemon!" Meowth said. I don't know if it was me being a Pokemon or if it was that the Meowth could talk. Then they sent out their Pokemon. "Inkay! Use Psybeam!" said James. "Gourgeist use Seed Bomb!" ordered Jessie. Why they decided to use two Pokemon against all our Pokemon was beyond me. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. It struck Team Rocket and their Pokemon and they were blasted away. "We're blasting off again!" they yelled. "Thats Team Rocket. They try to steal other people Pokemon!" Ash explained. "But as you can see, they arent that good."

Later that night

I decided to go into the forest and train with my Lucario to find out what attacks I could use. I had Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Bone Rush, and Drain Punch. Then I went to sleep.

And thats Chapter 2! Thank you for reading it! And if you were wondering, then yes, Chris and Braixen are in love.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lucario Kid Chapter 3

Hello and thank you for deciding to read Chapter 3 of my story!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Pokemon. I do not claim to own any Pokemon characters, buildings, or anything related to Pokemon. I only claim to own this story. Anyways... enjoy!

P.S. There are spoilers to the XY&Z series so if you havent caught up with the Kalos League Conference and you don't like spoilers, you may want to turn away now.

Team Flare Attack

Ash's POV

Finally we can go to the fancy restaurant we didn't get to go to yesterday! "Hi Ash!" Bonnie said. "Ready to go?" "Yeah lets go!" I said.

"Finally we're here!" I said as we walked in. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "And this time we remembered you!" I said. "Ok lets go see what they have here." Clemont said. "Ok so they ha-"

BOOM! 

Chris's POV

I turned around to see the weird people wearing alot of red. I should have guessed they would try and find me. Though they didn't have to blow up the whole entrance to the restaurant. "Well hello there little Lucario..." one of them said. They had purple hair unlike the others. "You shall come with me!" "Not without a fight!" Ash yelled. "Ok then.. Go Drapion and Manetric!" the lady yelled. "Hey Ash can I battle her? I practiced last night." I said to Ash "Ok! Go Pikachu and Lucario!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on the Drapion! Lucario use Bone Rush on the Manetric!" I followed his orders and formed a bone in my hand and started hitting the Manetric with it. "Manetric use Thunderbolt!" I luckily dodged the attack. "Pikachu use Iron Tail again!" Ash yelled. "Lucario use Aura Sphere!" I then started forming an Aura Sphere in my hand and threw it at the Manetric. It then fainted. "Good job you two!" I looked over to see Drapion fainted also. "Grr... thats it!" I heard the lady yell. She then pulled out a rope with a small box with a button on the end. She then threw it towards me while holding on to the end of it. I tried to dodge it but it hit me and wrapped around me. It started glowing and soon I felt tons of volts of electricity running through me. Luckily I got one of my hands free and formed a bone and broke the rope. "Oh come on!" the lady yelled in anger. "This isn't over!" She then fled.

Ash's POV

We'll I guess it's a good thing he trained. Otherwise he might have been captured. Now we had to deal with the angry owner... "What just happened out here!?" the owner yelled. "What did someone bring in Voltorbs?!" "Uhh no sir... it was this weird lady with purple hair. She blew up the front of the restaurant and tried to capture that Lucario." I said nervously. "Just get out!" he yelled. Luckily he didn't try and make us help him fix it.

Serena's POV

I wish we could have just one peaceful day! Instead I constantly have to worry about Team Rocket, those other people, and the Pokemon League! Oh well.. I should just calm down.

Lucario's POV

We finally got back to the campsite. I was feeling much better from the earlier battle. "I think i'll go look for some berries." I said. "How about Pikachu and Braixen go with you? Serena asked. I stood there worried that it might be awkward if Braixen came. I eventually answered "Y-Yes" "Ok! Come on out Braixen!" she said. "Pikachu you go too." Ash said.

Pikachu's POV

I just know this will be weird. We just started walking and it already was awkward! They just kept staring forward with blank faces. Serena gave us all berry baskets to collect berries in. I started collecting berries and so did Chris and Braixen. They still looked nervous though. I kept collecting berries and soon found a Durant hiding. "Stop taking my berries!" it said. "Go find another berry bush" I said, annoyed. "No I won't!" it said. It then tried to bite me. "Alright im leaving!" I said. Neither Braixen or Chris noticed. I decided I would try to distract them from being nervous. I went back to the bush with the Durant and used Thunderbolt on it. "Hey! What was that for!?" it yelled. "For fun." I said "Everyone! Attack!" I soon remembered that Durant usually live in colonies and if one was attacked they would all attack the attacker and usually there were about 1000 in one colony. I started firing off Thunderbolts in every direction hitting and fainting tons of Durants. I defeated hundreds of Durants when they finally all stopped attacking and fled. I looked over to see Chris and Braixed staring at me like I just killed a person. "Hey, atleast we don't have to worry about the Durants anymore." I said. They went back to collecting berries and soon we had enough to go back. "Pikachu, why did you do that!?" Chris asked. "For fun" I said, the same way I told the Durant. I think I made them both afraid of me after that..

And thats the end of the chapter! Pikachu can be a little scarier than expected.. Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The Lucario Kid Chapter 3

Hello and thank you for deciding to read Chapter 3 of my story!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Pokemon. I do not claim to own any Pokemon characters, buildings, or anything related to Pokemon. I only claim to own this story. Anyways... enjoy!

P.S. There are spoilers to the XY&Z series so if you havent caught up with the Kalos League Conference and you don't like spoilers, you may want to turn away now.

Ash's Greninja Vs. Chris's Charizard

Ash's POV

"Good you're awake!" Clemont said. "I made some breakfast!" "Thanks Clemont!" I said. "Im back!" I heard Chris yell. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! Chris wanted to battle you. He went to go train. Since he's back you can both battle now." Clemont said. "So Ash, want to battle? My Charizard Vs. your Greninja?" Chris said. "Sure!" I said.

Chris's POV

"Go Charizard!" I yelled as I threw out my Charizards Pokeball. "Greninja! I choose you!" Ash yelled out. "Good luck Ash!" I said. "You too!" he yelled. I started out the battle by telling Charizard to use Flamethrower. He then obeyed but Greninja dodged it. Greninja then attacked back with Water Shuriken. I yelled for Charizard to dodge it but he couldnt get out of the way fast enough. I then decided to Mega Evolve Charizard. "Charizard! Mega Evolve!" I yelled out. I activated my keystone and Charizard started shining brightly. He finished Mega Evolving and his Drought ability activated. "Greninja! Lets go!" Ash yelled out. Greninja suddenly was surrounded in a veil of water which then turned into a giant water shuriken on his back. "Charizard! Use Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. Charizard then shot out a giant pulse of energy at Greninja. It was a direct hit. Greninja then got up. "Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled. It was a direct hit on Charizard. I decided I would use my secret move.

Ash's POV

I yelled out for Greninja to use cut when Chris started doing a weird dance. Then suddenly him and his Charizard started glowing brightly. He then yelled "Charizard! Use Inferno Overdrive!" I was confused because I had never heard of that move before. Suddenly it got much hotter and Greninja was engulfed in a giant fire. The fire started to explode which hurt my ears. I started feeling Greninjas pain. It was hotter than when I was stuck in the volcano for my 7th badge in Kanto. Even hotter than my Charizards and Pignites Flamethrowers combined. The flames went away and Greninja and I fell over onto the ground. I got up and returned Greninja to the Pokeball as Charizard turned back to normal. The ground where the flames hit looked like someone had dumped lava on it. "Come back Charizard!" Chris yelled. I then yelled "What was THAT!?" Chris responded with "Inferno Overdrive. Its a Z-Move." "A Z-Move?" I asked. "Yes a Z-Move." My cousin who lives in another region sometimes sends me stuff he finds. He found this Z-Crystal and told me how to use it. I've practiced using it alone but never in a real battle before." he said. I looked over at Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. I had forgot they were watching the battle. Serena looked confused, Clemont looked scared, and Bonnie kept saying how powerful the move was. "So what else does your brother send you?" I asked. "Not too much stuff other than these Z-Stones and a few Pokemon." He then pulled out a few more Z-Stones. "Want to go to the Pokemon Center to see the Pokemon he sends me?" he said. I said "Sure! Want to come along too?" I said to Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. "Ok!" They said.

Chris's POV

I went up to the PC and logged in. I looked through the boxes at my Pokemon and withdrew them from the PC. I first sent out Mimikyu. "Heres Mimikyu." I told them. I then pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it. "Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon.." the Pokedex started explaining."Mimikyu lives its life completely covered by its cloth and is always hidden. People believe if you see whats under Mimikyus cloth you will be struck with a serious illness. It is said the reason for Mimikyu hiding under a Pikachu disguise is because it can't stand sunlight. Another reason that could possibly be why is that it wanted to be popular so it disguised itself as a Pikachu." Pikachu looked at Mimikyu and put his head to the side. Mimikyu then did the same. "Looks like Pikachus playing with Mimikyu." Clemont said. I then returned Mimikyu and sent out Vikavolt, Bewear, Pallosand, and the 3 starting Pokemon. "These are Vikavolt, Bewear, Pallosand, Litten, Popplio, and Rowlet. Litten, Popplio, and Rowlet are the starting Pokemon. Also, be careful with Bewear and Pallosand. Bewear doesn't know its own strength and Pallosand likes to steal peoples souls." I said. I then returned them all. "Theres also some Alolan Pokemon." I told them. "Whats that?" Ash said. "They're Pokemon that have adapted to the Alola region where my cousin is." I told them. I sent out Raichu, Exeggutor, Marowak, and Sandslash. They were all their Alolan forms. "Wow they look so different!" Bonnie said. "Raichu is a Electric/Psychic type and likes to surf on its tail, Exeggutor is a Grass/Dragon type and is very tall, Marowak is a Ghost/Fire type, and Sandslash is an Ice/Steel type. I then returned them. We then went back to the campsite, to get ready for Ash's final Kalos League battle.

Thats Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't made anything lately, school is getting in my way ALOT! Anyways I hope you liked it!


End file.
